


Let Them Watch

by ashisfriendly



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisfriendly/pseuds/ashisfriendly
Summary: Ben asks his wife if she'd like to get ice cream, but he's a pervert so they have sex as well.





	

“Hey, do you wanna get some ice cream?”

Leslie’s ears perk. Ice cream, sugar, any kind of dessert mentions have this effect on her. Even now, when she’s rather tired and enjoying being curled up on the couch and reading over some paperwork, baby monitor perched on the coffee table among piles of papers and teething rings, she’s interested.

She looks at her husband, standing in jeans now instead of his boxers, which he lives in lately, since Sonia’s been throwing up everything. It’s just easier. He’s wearing those socks that the triplets got him for Father’s Day. Leslie may have gone overboard for Ben’s first Father’s Day, but he has an assortment of cute socks and ties and finger paintings that hang in their bedroom that perhaps they were too young to make. Oh well.

“You know I always want ice cream,” Leslie says, tapping her pen against her thigh. Ben’s eyes are hot on the spot, she pretends not to notice. “But.” Leslie gestures to the monitor.

Ben shrugs, glancing at his phone. 

“It’s fine, your mom will be here soon.”

“My mom?”

There’s a soft knock on the front door and Ben smiles at Leslie before going to answer it. Leslie puts down her work and springs up, looking down at her barf covered yoga pants and oversized t-shirt.

“Hello, sweetheart.”

“Hi, mom,” Leslie says. Marlene gives her a big hug, pulling on Leslie’s shirt when she pulls away.

“Poor Sonia.”

“Thanks for coming over, mom--”

“Oh, of course. Westley will wake up soon and I get grandma cuddles, I’m not going to pass that up.”

Leslie smiles. That _is_ the plus side to Westley’s awful sleeping habits. 

“Do you want to change, Les?”

Leslie looks back at Ben, leaning against the wall, a self satisfied smirk on his face. He looks very handsome, practically edible. He’s biting the inside of his cheek and Leslie’s blood is boiling in her veins, a soft burning churn in her stomach. His eyes flick down her body, which is insane considering she looks like a mess, like a woman who has been tending to a vomiting almost two-year-old and wrangling two more rambunctious monsters. She can’t be sexy or even the slightest bit tempting, but his eyes are dark and hot on her anyway.

“Yes, change, please.” Marlene gives Leslie’s shoulder a push and Leslie stumbles a little backwards and goes to her bedroom to change, the heat still strong on her back.

Ten minutes later they’re in the car, the night cool and welcoming. 

“I thought we’d go to Monde Sucré,” Ben says, sliding his hand into hers, intertwining their fingers.

She smiles at his really terrible French accent, but scrunches her nose. It’s in Eagleton, and unfortunately, really is the best ice cream place in a 20 mile radius. 

Ben’s thumb rubs circles into the top of her hand, and Leslie squeezes his fingers. She sighs, watching headlights pass as they drive, Ben’s hand eventually leaving her hand and wandering along her thighs, squeezing and kneading as he travels up, his arm twisted at an awkward angle. He doesn’t seem to mind, and she just spreads her legs to give him the access he wants.

She wants it too, and she wishes she put on a skirt, but it’s not warm enough and she hasn’t shaved her legs in a week. But she can feel the burn beneath her jeans, anyway.

Ben parks on the street and takes his hand away as if he wasn’t making her breath hitch with each grip of his fingers along her legs, and jumps out of the car to open her car door. She eyes him and he sticks his tongue out at her as she gets out of the car, his hand connecting with the small of her back. 

As Leslie tastes every flavor, Ben keeps his arm around her waist, hand gripped along her hip. Ben gets his usual rocky road in a waffle bowl. Leslie bounces on her toes, biting her lip, as she looks up at Ben.

“Get two scoops,” he says and she bounces higher and gets a scoop of cookie dough and cookies and cream on a waffle cone.

Downtown Eagleton is really just one long main road with shops with expensive clothing and gourmet burger spots sprinkled with a lot of fancy French and Italian restaurants. It’s very quiet and nice, people taking late night strolls and laughing in their nice clothes, the street lined with BMWs.

Ben takes the napkin from Leslie and tosses their garbage into the can at the end of the street. There’s a park there, huge and immaculate and nothing Pawnee could ever achieve. It makes her teeth grind just staring at it. 

Ben slides his hands up her arms and across her collarbone, hugging her from behind. She relaxes against him, sighing, as he nuzzles his nose into her hair. 

“Deep breaths, babydoll.” Ben’s hands slowly rub along her chest, dipping lower to her breasts but not quite getting there. Leslie sighs and Ben presses his body closer to her. “You have the National Parks. You win.”

Leslie melts against him, pressing her ass to his crotch, making him hold onto her tighter, pushing against her back. Ben undoes her jacket and the air is cool but he immediately warms her with his large hands, sliding down her chest, over her breast, down her stomach, teasing the waistband of her jeans.

“Home,” Leslie says, her breath caught in her throat. She inhales, trying to regulate her breathing, as Ben’s teeth touch her neck. “Take me home.”

“As you wish,” Ben whispers, nibbling her neck. 

Leslie groans as Ben steps away, grabbing her hand and pulling her back down the otherside of the street. She can still feel the heat of Ben’s hands on her body, the pressure of his back, the push of his dick against her ass. The spot on her neck where he bit her is sizzling with electricity and she can sense his eyes on her, heavy with want. 

She looks at him, their eyes connecting and Leslie’s stomach churns, waves spreading to every limb and nerve ending in her body. She pulls herself closer to him, and Ben unclasps their hands, sliding his hand around her waist. Leslie rests her head on his shoulder and smiles into his arm when his hand moves over her ass. He squeezes, his hand sliding down and back up, nails digging into her jeans, making her knees buckle, so she leans into him even more. 

How can he do this? His touch defies physics. Somehow he can break through barriers of clothing and just the swipe of his hand or the grip of his fingers can make her feel exposed, like he’s touching her flesh and pulling her apart piece by piece. 

“We’re not going to make it home,” Ben whispers, his lips against her ear, his teeth punctuating is thought with a bite at her earlobe.

Leslie turns, grabbing his jacket and pulling him down to her lips. His response is instant, mouth hungry and hard on her. She doesn’t blame him, it’s not like it’s been weeks or even days since they’ve had sex, but it’s been a long time since they’ve had the _time_. There’s quick handjobs between naps and there was the other night when he fingered her, but Ben fell asleep right after she climaxed.

Wait… it has been awhile since they had sex. 

Leslie pulls him toward her, making her stumble backward until her back hits a wall. Her head barely bumps against the brick, but Ben’s hand comes up to the back of her head anyway, giving her a gentle rub before raking his fingers through her hair and pulling. 

She gasps and Ben takes advantage of her parted lips, his tongue sliding along hers, moans vibrating her lips and tasting beautiful on her tongue. Leslie’s hands travel to Ben’s ass, squeezing, missing the time she used to put into admiring it. Running a branch of the National Parks service is hard, having three monsters is hard, but she shouldn’t let it distract her from Ben’s butt. Nothing should distract her from it. 

His hips grind against hers and Leslie lifts a leg along his thigh, hoping he’ll pull her up. He doesn’t.

“Ben,” Leslie whines.

Ben smiles against her lips. “Hold on, babydoll. We can’t scare the residents of Eagleton.”

“Make them watch,” she says, biting his bottom lip.

Ben digs his fingers into her hip, hands shaking, as he backs away from her. She reaches for the clasp of his jeans as he looks around and soon he’s pulling her down the street and around a corner to a dark, but still nice alleyway. It doesn’t even smell like trash, raccoon poop, or urine. Only in Eagleton.

It’s so dark, Leslie can hardly see Ben, half of his face softly lit by a streetlamps glow that’s seeping in from the street. Leslie goes back to working on the clasp of his jeans as a group of people pass on the street, laughing about jewelry or cars or whatever fancy things they care about.

Ben pulls up her shirt and kisses along her breasts, biting her bra and tugging it down, licking along the exposed skin. Leslie’s fingers thread through his hair and her hands shake as she pulls down his jeans and his boxers just enough to take out his dick. He hisses against her breast, biting her nipple as she tightens her grip along his dick, turning her wrist with each slide of her hand. 

He detaches himself from her chest and captures her lips again, slowly thrusting into her hand. Ben gets her pants undone and pulls them down along with her underwear. The air is chilly and she feels extremely exposed. There’s loud chatter again coming from down the alleyway and Leslie moves, looking to the street and sees a couple walking by just as Ben’s fingers push against her clit. Leslie gasps, closing her eyes, as Ben circles and pushes, nudging her knee with his to spread her legs wider. She obeys but finds it hard to move with her jeans around her ankles. Leslie groans and slides her shoe off, stepping out of her jeans with one foot. 

Ben growls and Leslie whines as his hand moves away from her, but he picks her up and presses her against the wall, the brick hard against her ass. She wraps her legs around him and Ben adjusts them until he’s hard against her. Leslie’s fingers dig into his hair and she tries to angle her hips so he would just fuck her already, but he’s teasing her, backing off every time she pushes forward. She pulls his hair and he laughs against her mouth.

Leslie rests her forehead against his, the light from the street highlighting the angles of his face and the curve of his smile. His eyes are still dark. He looks slightly evil and it’s totally doing it for her.

“Please,” Leslie asks, and Ben pushes forward just enough to make her sigh. “Ben!”

“You’re so fun to tease, babydoll,” he chuckles.

“We have monsters to go home to, come on, let’s go,” Leslie says, slapping his shoulder. “And I’m cold.”

Ben’s eyes flick to her lips and back up as the corner of his mouth lifts into a smirk.

Then he pushes in. Hard.

Leslie let’s out a moan, loud and pitched like a scream, and Ben quickly covers his mouth with his. She holds on tight as he thrusts into her, slow and deep, and Leslie can feel every inch of him up to her throat.

Ben stops kissing her and rests his forehead on hers. He fucks her, their breaths mingling in the air between them, and Leslie forgets the alleyway, the bricks digging in her back, the stupid Eagleton park that Pawnee could never have, the monsters or work, and there’s only Ben. For this moment, for these moments, minutes, it is only Ben.

She holds onto him and begs him to move faster and he answers her with a quick snap of his hips and he moves her down just enough to fix the angle, making his dick push against her in a new way that makes every muscle in her body light on fire; a nice warm fire with flames that lick at her in the best way. Leslie kisses him again, unable to stay quiet enough for her voice not to echo along the walls. She whispers against his lips to fuck her harder and he answers beautifully, his groans vibrating on her tongue, his hips erratic and fast as he palms and kneads her breasts. 

Ben moves her against and the new spot he hits is electrifying and instantly makes her climb. It’s overwhelming and Ben drops her lips and places his forehead on her shoulder, watching their bodies rock over and over. Leslie swears, trying to hold back her moans, but it’s impossible and there’s an echo of her voice and the smack of their bodies. Ben whispers her name, curses falling between them.

Leslie pushes against him, holding herself up just enough by Ben’s shoulders and climbs, her heart exploding in her chest while every muscle in her body softly twitches and then loosens, just to tighten and release again, her screams bouncing off of the walls and into the street until Ben covers her mouth with his hand.

His hips move even faster, his hand tight on her mouth as he swears, her name melting between words and heavy breaths. It only takes him a few more thrusts to snap into her and press against her entire body. 

Then he’s kissing her. They’re soft and deep and then turn into short, smiling kisses, and then tongues are sliding and teeth are biting. When he slides out of her, Leslie whines and the cold overtakes her legs and ass and she has to push him away to get dressed. When she looks down at her one socked foot and one leg holding her jeans and underwear, she giggles, looking down the alleyway to the street. 

“Hopefully no one saw,” Leslie says, her cheeks warm as she gets dressed.

Ben pulls up his jeans and nudges Leslie’s chin with his finger.

“Let them watch.”


End file.
